In recent years, attention is focused on hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles driving a driving wheel using electric power from a battery or the like in consideration of the environment.
Particularly in recent years, wireless charging allowing a battery to be charged in a non-contact manner without having to use a plug is attracting attention in an electrical powered vehicle incorporating the aforementioned battery. Furthermore, various charging schemes are recently proposed for charging in a non-contact manner. Particularly, attention is focused on the technique to transmit electric power in a non-contact manner by utilizing the resonance phenomenon.
For example, the vehicle and power feeding apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-73976 each include a communication coil. The communication coil mounted on the vehicle includes a resonant coil and a power receiving coil. The communication coil mounted on the power feeding apparatus includes a resonant coil and a power feeding coil. Between the resonant coil mounted on the power feeding apparatus and the resonant coil mounted on the vehicle, electric power is transmitted in a non-contact manner utilizing the resonance phenomenon.